Warriors Role Play Wiki:Game Entry
the Game Entry Policy is intended to set forth the expected formulation and inclusions on a game entry page. This policy lays out the standards and several alternative but acceptable means of laying out or expanding the page for a game. The bare minimum of information that must be provided is also explained. Mandatory Content Game Template : Each game page is required to use the template. This template provides the most basic game information and is required for each game page. Any game article created without this template will be labelled with the template which indicates that 24-hours are provided in which to provide the missing information. Introductory Blurb : A brief introduction to the game consisting of at least one decently sized paragraph is expected. The first sentence should begin with the name of the game (which will be bolded) and then proceed to discuss the game in a formal way. No casual statements about the quality of the game, or encouragements to join the game are permitted. WRPWiki is, at its heart, and encyclopaedia and the introduction of an article must reflect this. Classification Template : The game article is required to contain the classification template. This template will display some critical information about the game that will identify the category and sub-categories that apply to that game, and will apply categories accordingly. There are three different templates, only one of which is to be used. The creator of the article may choose between , , and . : Note: Classification templates are not used on pages for defunct games. Optional Content Plot Information : A brief discussion of any plot information, or any recent plots is acceptable (and in many cases desirable). There are two suggested code layouts: : Single Section Plot CONTENT : Replace CONTENT with a description of the current plot. : Multiple Sections Plots PLOT CONTENT : Replace as follows :: PLOT with the name of the plot. :: CONTENT with a description of that plot. If you use multiple sections you are urged to limit yourself to 3 or less of the recent plots. Should you wish to record information about plots it is suggested that you create a Plots Sub-page using the following format: : Using a Sub-page for extra Plots :: Code for the Article Page Plot CONTENT : Visit the Archive of our Past Plots. : Replace as follows :: PLOT with the name of the plot. :: CONTENT with a description of that plot. :: For the Sub page you would then set it up as a chronological listing of your past plots using the same basic form as a plot section. Rank Listings : A listing of the ranks of each clan is desirable, and those may be accomplished with the following templates: , , , . (If you need another variation, contact a Sysop or other experienced template writer to help you out in creating a new version with the required number of slots for your game) Allegiances : COMING SOON : Allegiances for your clans are complicated and do require work to maintain. They take up a great deal of space and, in accordance, we encourage the use of a Sub-page. The process for creating a sub-page and allegiance listing for a clan is described here. For other groups consult This set of instructions. : Please note that the allegiances section of the policy has not yet been ratified and will be undergoing that process seperatly. If you do list allegiances please be prepared for requests for change. Thank you. Undesirable but Acceptable Content Membership Lists : A list of your game membership is acceptable, but undesirable. Due to the high amount of change, warriors roleplays suffer in their membership, it is best to leave the listing of the membership as something dealt with only on your home website. Past Staff : A list of former staff members is acceptable, but undesirable due to the fact that past staff members serve no useful purpose. While an interesting piece of historical data about the game, they are little more than a list that might occasionally invite visits from people seeking the whereabouts of that individual. Communications officer to an x-staffer is a responsibility few game administrators desire. Other Content : It should be specifically noted that this list is not all-inclusive. Users should feel free to add other content in categories not discussed in this list. Don't let guidelines like this hamper your creativity or freedom. If your game needs a custom section (IE: A disclaimer, An expanded discussion of the specific version of the world as the blurb would be too long otherwise, etc.) put it in!